


Shut Up

by PBReyes



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Angst, F/M, I just wanted an excuse to try and write smut, no beta we die like men, post-s8, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PBReyes/pseuds/PBReyes
Summary: “Shut up,” was what Jackie said before pinning Hyde to the wall.
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Shut Up

_ “Shut up,” _ was what Jackie said before pinning Hyde to the wall. Forearms and breasts gently pressed against his chest, along with an anger laden kiss. She was pissed. Full blown, blood boiling rage coursed through her soft grip of his jaw, the back of his neck, to the tips of her fingers running through his curls. 

Steven replied instead with hunger and desperation. As if the past year of torment between them has been a desert and this kiss was his oasis. His grip was not soft nor gentle. It was firm and callused, his hands around her hips showing signs of hard work. Something Jackie still found attractive. 

“Bed,” she whispered. Her voice still hoarse from their screaming match just moments before.

Hyde wordlessly nodded and guided her to his room in the basement. His hands found their way to the hem of Jackie’s dress, gripping her ass. She took the hint and wrapped her legs around his waist. Finally, they broke their kissing spell, breathing heavily against each other on his bed. It still reeked of casino reminiscent perfume.  
  


Jackie fucking _hated_ _it_. 

“I still hate you,” she said before putting her hands on his belt, swiftly unbuckling it. 

Steven smirked. “Sure you do, doll.” He helped her with his pants the rest of the way. He kicked them off as he crawled on top of her. “I still hate you too,” he said before sinking back into her lips. 

They were both awful liars and they knew it. 

His hand snuck back up her dress and— he growled. “No underwear?”

Jackie hummed, which quickly turned into a gasp at his bare knee pressing against her needy sex. Her eyes fluttered to open to meet his, cold and blue yet green with jealousy. The question of _why_ died on her lips at the feeling of his rough, deft fingers playing against her entrance. She would never admit it but Steven Hyde could turn her into a sex addict with those hands.

But she wasn’t done playing. “It wasn’t meant for you. He just—!” Another moan was ripped out of her at the insertion of a finger. “Fuck, _St—ha..._ _ Hyde! _ _”_ She writhed against him, almost slipping. Almost calling him what she refused to call him for the past year and a half. 

He was slow. So.  _Annoyingly_.  **_ Slow _ ** .  Driving Jackie to near madness; a testament to their failed relationships. The first finger had her calling his name, begging it for more between breath after wordless breath smothered in whines and kisses. The second finger had her seeing stars. A deliciously aching emptiness finally filled and stretched again for him. Now _the_ _ third— _ _...?_ The third was damn near  suffocating.  Three fingers that paled in comparison to the width of his cock. She wanted, needed, outright  _ craved  _ for him.

She wept when he pulled his hand away from her. She was so close to the edge, so close to coming that even a tiny flicker would’ve done it. Only if he had kept going. “F-fuck, no,  don’t stop.  _ Ste— ** Hyde ** , please!” _

“Stop calling me that,” he said. He grabbed and pinned her wrists high above her head. He bent down to bite her earlobe, softly tugging at it, inciting more delicious sounds. His stubble scratched right against her neck when. “Beg for me,” he ordered.

Jackie whined at the feeling of his now free cock rubbing against her clit. She tried pushing against it, only to find he her pinned down there too. “Pleaseplease please, Hyde!  Please fuck me. God,  please,  I need you inside of me.”

Her efforts were met in kind (though not kind enough) with a push against her nub. But nothing else was given to her. Tears were starting to fall. At this rate, she’ll cum before he’s even inside her. 

“Don’t call me  that,”  his voice almost sounded strained. Like asking a question he wasn’t sure he wanted the answer to. “God,  Jackie...”  the moaned in unison when he thrusted against her, shaft becoming well lubricated against her heat. 

“Hyde, I—,” Jackie froze at his gaze. Understanding now what he’s asking for. His name was spoken at a whisper. A well kept secret that she locked away in the depths of her memories with him .“Steven...”

Finally,  _finally_ , he entered her. Not bothering with the slow and steadiness from before. He sank into her, one ruthless thrust after the other. Sharp, pedicured nails scratched and traveled down his back in attempt to silence herself of the pleasure filled screams threatening to bubble out. She bit him, suddenly, on the shoulder and stayed there as he fucked her harder than he had ever done with anyone. She had forgotten just how big he was just as a rougher and much,  much  deeper thrust had pushed her over the edge. 

She called out his name in a vain attempt to tell him to slow down. Her senses overwhelmed from stimulation. But instead of stopping, _he sped up_. Harder, faster, and more relentless than before. Any thought not clouded by unadulterated lust was drowned out by whimpers and barely held back moans of pleasure. Gasping when he pulled her hair back to sink his teeth in her neck, no doubt leaving a nasty (yet not unwelcome) mark on her porcelain skin. 

The sound of her own voice begged him, _ “God please, Steven, cum! Inside, outside, anywhere just pleaseplease it feels so good but it’s so much...!”  _

It was foreign to her ears. She half thought that she dreamt the words until his lips met her own with a feral moan. She felt a warmth fill and pulse within her. Her hips still moving, cursed with need. Hyde had to pin her down. He pulled out with a hiss, his dick feeling raw from their game.  
  


Falling next to her in bed, he wrapped her in his arms. As if nothing had changed and the year long feud between them was non existent. Jackie accepted his denial and curled right into his chest, too tired to fight it. Still... she knew that between the two of them, she would have to be the first to say something. No matter how disappointing that would be for her. 

“I still love you,” she whispered. She doesn’t disguise the bitterness in her voice. She doesn’t want to. 

Hyde almost laughed.

To scoff at her words now would be the ultimate burn to her ego. Or rather, her feelings. Damned if he didn’t fuck it up enough already. Things had been so different then, in the beginning. Before he fell head over heels in love. Before the tidal shift that was their relationship. Their  _ friendship _ . 

He glanced at her, expecting her to be looking right back at him and waiting for an answer. But she wasn’t. Her eyes were shut. She was breathing softly against his chest. If he didn’t know any better, he’d have guessed that she fell asleep. But he knew how she slept. That hadn’t changed. 

But now he wondered, in the two years they’ve dated— in the one year they’ve been  apart — when did Jackie Burkhart become virtually unrecognizable to the small cheerleader he once knew? He knew the answer. Forced himself to dedicate it to memory and hold onto for as long as they both shall live. 

_ As long as they both shall live... huh. _

“I still love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally wrote this as a practice for smut and because I decided hey maybe get a little back into t70s for my fic “In This Town”...? ehhHhh it was worth a shot. please be safe, everyone! 
> 
> It’s chaos, be kind<3


End file.
